


Criminals

by niedlichta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Crimes & Criminals, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/niedlichta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pembunuhan berantai kembali terjadi di Konoha, merenggut nyawa teman tercintanya. Dan saat nyawa seorang pemuda lenyap ditelan maut yang keji itu, Haruno Sakura tidak akan tinggal diam. —for SSFD. Reposted from Fanfiction.Net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminals

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah karya saya yang sudah lama sekali, dan yang sudah sempat saya hapus dari FNI. Karena maraknya kasus copy-paste, dan mumpung karya saya ini belum dicopas (semoga jangan sampai), saya berniat mempostingnya kembali di sini untuk jaga-jaga. Selamat menikmati! :) (btw, saya sengaja membiarkan Author Notes saya ikut tercopas, mwehehe). Buat yang belum tahu, penname saya pertama kali adalah Cute-Tamacchan, kemudian niedlichta, dan pernah memakai penname eneng troll for the lulz hahaha. Tapi sekarang saya pake penname niedlichta :)

Sudut kota yang beku, dan kita dapat melihat seorang gadis—bukan, dia wanita setengah baya,  yang berlari sembari memeluk buku-buku jarinya. Embun yang tercipta dari peraduan hawa panas dari bibir mungilnya dengan udara sesekali mengawang—seakan ingin memberi peringatan kalau dia sudah kedinginan. 

Dia kembali mempercepat langkah kaki-kakinya, sehingga helaian merah jambu miliknya melambai ke kanan dan kiri—bukan suhu yang hampir membunuhnya itu yang menyebabkannya tergesa-gesa, bukan. Tapi, sebuah _headline_ besar di koran—dan sebagian besar majalah ternama—itulah yang membuat gadis bermata _emerald_ tersebut ingin segera sampai di kantornya. 

 **Terjadi Lagi, Pembunuhan Berantai yang Memakan Nyawa Perwira Polisi—**  

—demi Tuhan, dia tidak sanggup membaca nama yang muncul setelah deretan kalimat itu— 

— **Uzumaki Naruto.**

—sumpah, dia bersumpah, **siapapun** yang melakukan tindakan kriminal ini—akan dia akhiri dengan tangannya sendiri.

 

**oxoxoxo**

** Criminals **

**A SasuSaku FanFiction by niedlichta**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**oxoxoxo**

** (—Happy SasuSaku FanDay, pals!)**

**Just to warn you, this author has made her first fanfic with heavy-theme. Err—maybe something went wrong, so, I want you to correct me if I do mistake(s) :D Um, but, I’m not sure if I put this in the right rating, though...**

**Happy reading!**

**oxoxoxo**

 

“Ini sudah kasus yang kelima,” Naara Shikamaru, kepala polisi di Kantor Kepolisian Konoha itu, menekan keningnya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Badannya gemetar, bibirnya memucat karena gigitan, dan matanya terpejam keras. “—aku hanya... Tidak mengerti, kenapa kasus ini bisa—terlebih, yang terbunuh adalah—” 

“Jangan katakan itu jika kau tidak sanggup, Shikamaru,” seorang lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi muncul dari balik pintu ruangan—memotong perkataan sang atasan dengan wajah datar—namun auranya menguarkan kekecewaan. “... Kumohon.” 

Laki-laki dengan kuciran rambut ke atas itu mendongak, mengubah posisinya yang semula terlihat depresi hingga lumayan tenang. Bawahannya yang baru saja masuk, Uchiha Sasuke, meletakkan beberapa dokumen di atas mejanya dengan sedikit hempasan. 

Selama yang dia tahu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah—biar diulang, dia TIDAK AKAN PERNAH menunjukkan gelagat tidak hormat kepada atasan. Sekalipun dia memang terbiasa memanggil atasan dengan nama karena harga dirinya—tapi, seorang Uchiha—adalah orang yang menjunjung tinggi hierarki dan rasa hormat, dan Sasuke adalah salah satunya. 

Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, dan tidak mungkin jika Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dengan cara menjatuhkan dirinya secara sembarang di atas kursi yang berada di hadapan atasannya, dan tidak mungkin juga dia menggigiti bibir serta kukunya—hanya karena memikirkan satu kasus.

Tidak akan mungkin.

Tapi, kenapa Uchiha yang satu itu malah melakukannya? 

Ingatan tajam milik Shikamaru kemudian memaksanya, menariknya untuk kembali menonton fragmen-fragmen kejadian yang dia lihat tadi malam, kejadian yang membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama dengan lelaki di hadapannya— 

—hal yang bernama kesedihan. 

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk setidaknya menghilangkan rasa sedihnya dan fokus pada masalah ini—masalah yang menimbulkan kematian sahabat mereka, bawahannya, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat suasana kaku di kantor ini mencair. Tidak sopan bagi Naruto—jika mereka hanya terus hanyut dalam kesedihan, sementara kematian dirinya didedikasikan demi menangkap sang pembunuh berantai. 

Perjuangan Naruto harus dihargai—Shikamaru tahu itu. Dan tidak boleh ada waktu yang terbuang—meski itu dipakai untuk mengeluhkan hal merepotkan sekalipun, seperti yang biasa dipakai Shikamaru. Bukankah banyak yang tidak suka jika dia mengeluhkan hal itu? Seperti Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ino— 

 _(—Ino...)_  

Atmosfer ruangan semakin memberat, dan Shikamaru hanya dapat mendesah untuk membujuk bibirnya berbicara. 

“Jadi—” akhirnya, sebuah kalimat standar—sebagai pembuka percakapan pada keadaan tegang, dapat terlontar dari belahan bibirnya. “—apa yang tim forensik dapatkan dari hasil pembedahan mayat korban, Sasuke?” 

Reserse itu tersentak—sepertinya dia tersadar dari lamunannya. 

“Ah—ya,” dia menggaruk bagian belakangnya, dia benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa di saat seperti ini. “Sakura—maksudku, kepala bagian tim forensik berkata padaku, seperti biasa—sama seperti kasus sebelumnya, korban ditusuk di dadanya, dan mata kiri korban dicabut paksa...” sedikit jeda di sini. 

“Lalu?” Shikamaru menatap lurus pada Sasuke yang bergeming di hadapannya, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. 

“Bedanya—mereka juga berkata kalau kali ini, terdapat sedikit fraktur di bagian punggung dan belakang tempurung kepala Naruto—maksudku, korban—” oh Tuhan, dia benar-benar kacau, “—dan... Terdapat bekas pegangan—seperti memegang batangan dengan panjang sedang—di tangannya yang mengepal di depan dada.” 

Shikamaru mengernyit. 

“Bekas?” dia membeo perkataan Sasuke, dan membuka berkas itu satu-persatu. “Dia ditemukan di pantai—demi Tuhan, di ujung pantai, di mana sulit sekali menemukan benda seperti batangan karena pasirnya bersih dan tidak ada pepohonan selain kelapa—seharusnya kau tahu itu, karena kau adalah yang pertama kali menemukannya. Dan jika dia memegang sesuatu sehingga meninggalkan bekas, dia pasti menggenggam itu sebelum kematiannya, yang berarti dia sudah membawa benda itu dari awal karena—” 

“AKU TAHU ITU, SHIKAMARU!” Sasuke tiba-tiba meledak, nada suaranya meninggi. Tangannya mengepal di atas meja coklat tua yang ada di hadapannya, meremas jari-jarinya dengan geram meski tidak ada apapun di sana. Napasnya terengah-engah, dan Shikamaru hanya dapat menatapnya dengan raut wajah terkejut. 

“Ah... Maaf—aku hanya... Hanya...” tangan putih dibawa ke depan wajahnya, berusaha menutupi raut berantakan dari sang empunya. “... Aku...” 

Keadaannya benar-benar... Memilukan. Dan... Memalukan. 

Di luar, Sakura yang hendak mengetuk pintu terhenti. Dia mengurungkan niatnya, dan menyandarkan keningnya pada pintu coklat itu. Perlahan, rintihan kecil keluar dari bibirnya, punggung kecilnya gemetar, dan air membasahi manik _emerald-_ nya. 

Dia menangis. 

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, lagi. 

 _(—ini memang berat bagi mereka, dan semua orang juga tahu itu.)_  

“... Tidak, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf,” Shikamaru mengurut keningnya, dan menutup dokumen-dokumen  yang dibungkus dengan map biru itu—untuk dibaca jika hatinya sudah lebih tenang. “Terimakasih atas laporanmu—dan kembalilah ke tempatmu, Sasuke. Ini sudah sore, seharusnya kau sudah pulang.” 

Tangan putih itu diangkat, menampakkan wajah merah karena menahan tangis dan kekecewaan yang sangat ingin tumpah dari hatinya—kematian sahabat bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, namun dia— 

 _(—bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, ‘kan? Karena dia, sebenarnya, adalah—)_  

Dia menggeleng, pemikiran itu tidak boleh ada di kepalanya saat ini. Tidak, tidak. Dia harus tenang,  ini sama sekali bukan dirinya. 

Sama sekali bukan. 

“—ya, terimakasih, Shikamaru,” kaki-kaki tegap itu melangkah, meninggalkan kursi empuk yang tadi dia duduki, juga wajah iba dari atasannya. “Oh—dan kau juga—aku turut berduka atas kematian Ino dua minggu lalu.” 

Meski tidak menoleh, Sasuke dapat merasakan kalau badan lelaki yang tidak mau repot itu menegang. 

“... Terimakasih juga,” suara berat itu tercekat di ujung tenggorokan. Penyesalan karena tidak dapat menjaga yang terkasih menguar di hatinya. “Hati-hati di perjalanan—jaga Sakura.” 

Sasuke hanya dapat mengangguk—dia mengerti penderitaan Shikamaru, dan menghela napas panjang sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. 

Pandangannya terhenti ketika dia melihat kekasihnya berjongkok di sebelah pintu, meringkuk—menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara tungkai kakinya. Tidak peduli jika jas putih panjang yang dipakainya terkena debu di lantai—karena ada hal yang lebih penting daripada hal itu. 

“... Kita pulang... Sakura?” 

Uluran tangan diberikan oleh pangeran, dan puteri yang berada dalam sumur kesedihan mendongak kepada penyelamatnya. 

“... Ya...” 

Dan uluran tangan pangeran disambut baik dengan senyuman sang puteri.

 

**_(—we’ll go through these things together.)_ **

 

**oxoxoxo**

 

“Pembunuhan ini—tidak akan kubiarkan berjalan lagi, Sakura...”

Sasuke tahu kalau itu bukan kalimat pembuka yang baik—terutama saat kau pulang dengan kekasihmu dalam keadaan tegang di dalam mobil, namun ini adalah hal yang penting. Satu hal harus dia tegaskan di sini, dan dia ingin Sakura merasakan suatu hal—yaitu, perasaan dilindungi. 

Tidak, dia tidak berkata kalau Shikamaru tidak bisa melindungi Ino dengan baik, hanya saja, dia begitu takut jika kali ini, **pembunuh** itu disuruh untuk menghabisi nyawa kekasih hatinya—dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya sudah cukup menyakitkan, dan dia tidak mau kehilangan hal yang sama pentingnya dengan hal itu— 

—nyawa gadis yang dicintainya. 

Menangkap maksud baik dari lelaki yang masih berusaha terfokus pada jalanan di depan, wanita di sebelahnya hanya menunjukkan senyum kepada yang tercinta. Kelihatan dengan jelas, senyum itu tidak sampai ke matanya. Matanya masih terlalu penuh untuk bisa tersenyum seperti biasa—matanya menyimpan berbagai derita, dan awan-awan mendung yang berisi kepedihan masih menggantung di sana, menyelimuti hingga relung hatinya. 

“Terimakasih, Sasuke.” 

Si pujaan hati balas tersenyum—sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan—meski sebenarnya, dia tidak bisa terlalu fokus. Ada satu rahasia, rahasia yang disimpannya. Jauh, di dalam. Di dalam kalbunya yang tipis dan rapuh. 

Dan itu—dia tidak yakin kalau dia dapat mengatakannya. 

Karena—

 

**_(—though, you’re very kind to me, you gave me your gorgeus smile—and spoke that kind words to my ears, whispering that you’ll be with me forever... I’m not sure that you’ll stand beside me again—if you know the truth about me, and myself.)_ **

 

**oxoxoxo**

 

_Clang._

Sebuah sendok tergelincir dari tangan kuat milik Sakura—dia menjatuhkannya. Mencuci piring di saat dirimu banyak masalah memang bukan hal yang baik, namun ini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya, rutinitas dirinya semenjak dia tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke. 

Dia berjongkok, menatap pilu ke sebuah benda aluminium di tangannya—mendadak, dia teringat akan masa lalu. Masa lalu—yang membawanya ke kehidupan yang sekarang. 

Dirinya memilih Sasuke daripada Naruto—dan memutuskan hanya untuk bersahabat dengan pria berambut pirang itu. Bukannya dia seorang wanita yang bermaksud jahat atau apa—dia hanya mencintai Sasuke sampai dia tidak tahu di mana dia harus menyerah, dia mencintai pria yang bersama dengannya sejak masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama itu. 

Genggaman dia berikan pada salah satu peralatan makan itu—dia sadar kalau dia memang egois. Naruto teman sejak kecilnya—dan dia sudah mengetahui kalau Naruto menyukainya sejak dia duduk di tingkat lima sekolah dasar. 

Bocah kecil yang dulu masih ingusan itu kerap kali membawakannya bunga—dalam hal ini, bunga sakura yang mungkin dia ambil dari florist milik Kakek angkatnya. Dan dia selalu mengatakan kalau Sakura punya nama yang sangat indah—sama, bahkan lebih indah dari bunga yang dia bawa itu. 

Waktu itu, Sakura hanya dapat tertawa dan mengatakan kalau dia bodoh, dan hal itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama. Sakura bertemu dengan pangerannya—pangeran yang diidam-idamkannya, yang selama ini berkuda di mimpi-mimpinya, yang selama ini selalu muncul dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. 

Dan, dialah Sasuke. 

Menyadari kalau Sakura—teman terbaiknya—menyukai teman akrabnya, Naruto pada waktu itu hanya tersenyum. Memang, dia rutin bertengkar dengan Sasuke—biasanya, alasan yang keluar dari bibir jahilnya adalah karena dia cemburu karena Sakura suka pada pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu—dan berakhir dengan Sakura yang menendang bokongnya karena dia telah berbicara yang tidak perlu pada Sasuke. 

Namun, di balik semua itu, Sakura mengetahui satu hal... Hal yang selalu disimpan Naruto di balik senyuman penuh kejahilan yang ditunjukkannya. 

Hal itu adalah—dia ingin membantu Sakura menyatu dengan Sasuke.

 

 _(‘Dalam membantu percintaan, yang dibutuhkan untuk menyatukan dua hati yang masih_ in-denial _adalah pihak ketiga—’ kepala pirang itu manggut-manggut, ‘dan aku bersedia menjadi pihak ketiga itu.’)_

 

Sungguh, Sakura masih ingat betul saat-saat manis itu—dan tanpa sadar, kenangan itu selalu membawa senyuman ke bibirnya. Betapa baik dan murninya kasih sayang Naruto—sehingga dia kini menganggap Sakura sebagai saudaranya sendiri. 

Lambat laun, dengan bantuan Naruto, Sakura berhasil mendekati Sasuke yang dulunya terkenal karena sifat dinginnya. Sifat dingin yang diduga terbawa dari keluarganya yang memang terkenal sebagai keluarga dingin, yang bahkan sudah bisa dianggap sebagai klan karena sangat berpengaruh di kota ini. Namun Sakura tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu, dia hanya terfokus pada Sasuke seorang. 

Meski dia mendengar desas-desus kalau Sasuke punya ambisi, ambisi untuk diakui oleh keluarga besarnya—dan ingin keluar dari bayang-bayang kakaknya, dia tidak terlalu peduli. Meski kabar itu mengatakan kalau Sasuke sendiri rela membunuh untuk mendapat pengakuan—kabar burung hanyalah kabar burung, dan Sakura tidak mau percaya hal itu. 

Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, awalnya bertiga, namun entah kenapa Naruto selalu menghilang di tengah perjalanan dan mereka tinggal berdua. Sakura kerap menjadi orang yang berbicara—dan Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan ‘Hn,’ atau anggukan dan gelengan, namun Sakura tahu—bahwa Sasuke peduli kepada tiap hal yang dia ucapkan. 

Buktinya, Sasuke selalu ingat kalau dia menyukai barang-barang berwarna pink—dan membelikan satu benda pink berupa jam tangan untuk hadiah ulangtahunnya yang ketujuh belas. 

Bukan hanya hal itu yang membuatnya bahagia. 

Betapa panas  wajahnya ketika menunjukkan semburat-semburat merah jambu halus saat dia menyadari kalau ‘pangeran es’ itu tengah menatapnya penuh afeksi—dan kata-kata kalimat cinta yang tersirat seakan diteriakkan oleh Sasuke dari tatapan itu. Dan betapa hatinya bahagia saat akhirnya, pangeran itu menyatakan cinta padanya, tepat pada saat hari kelulusan mereka. 

Dia bahagia, bersama dengan Sasuke. Sampai sekarang, bahkan sampai dia tinggal serumah—meski mereka belum menikah. 

... Dan itu semua—mungkin saja tidak terjadi kalau tidak ada si pirang badungnya. 

Rangkulan dari belakang membuatnya tersentak, dan dia mendapati kalau napas hangat pemuda yang dicintainya berada sangat dekat dengan lehernya. Rangkulan yang teramat erat itu membuatnya melepaskan sendok yang sedari tadi dia pegang, dan memutar ke balakang untuk membalas rangkulan dari Sasuke, dan menyambut ciuman-ciuman kecil yang diberikan padanya dengan lembut. 

Tidak perlu kata-kata, tidak perlu suara, dan tidak perlu tindakan lebih lagi bagi Sakura untuk menyadari maksud dari kekasihnya itu.

 

**_(—I’m here. I’m still here...)_ **

 

**oxoxoxo**

 

Shikamaru meremas kepala nanasnya sekali lagi. Memaksa dirimu untuk memikirkan kasus—di mana yang termasuk di antara korban-korbannya adalah orang-orang tersayangmu, itu memang tindakan bunuh diri secara perlahan. 

Dia mengerti betul akan afalnya saat ini, tapi dia benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan kasus ini sesegera mungkin. 

Korban pertama—adalah Suigetsu. Lelaki dengan mulut bertaring banyak—dalam hal ini, beran-benar bertaring—dan berambut putih. Dia yakin kalau orang yang dikabarkan banyak omong ini adalah salah satu orang yang berharga dan mempunyai jabatan di perusahaannya—dan pada saat ditemukan, keadaannya lumayan mengenaskan. Tertimpa alat berat saat dia berada di gedung yang sedang dalam konstruksi—sepertinya dia memang diajak oleh seseorang ke sana. Tangannya hancur karena terkena kipas besar yang digunakan dalam membangun gedung. Bola matanya keluar secara otomatis, dan dadanya dihujam oleh pisau tajam sedalam 20 cm. 

Sepertinya—senjata yang digunakan bukanlah pisau, melainkan _katana_. 

Korban kedua adalah Hyuuga Hinata, pewaris perusahaan digital yang terkenal, Hyuuga Corp. Wanita yang lemah lembut itu ditemukan tewas di kamarnya, dalam keadaan tidur di atas ranjang dan kipas yang menyala dengan angin kencang di samping tempat tidur. Dia diperlakukan masih secara manusiawi—entahlah, mungkin karena dia wanita. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada yang telah sobek, dan matanya juga ditutup—meski salah satu dari kristal bulat lavender miliknya telah hilang. Dan mendengar ini—Naruto mau tidak mau murka karenanya. 

Korban ketiga—adalah seorang pemimpin _yakuza—_ dan ini yang paling merepotkan. Dia adalah Nagato, seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi—tapi kurus. Dia kehilangan nyawanya di hutan pegunungan, saat sedang _hiking_ sendirian. Rumor menyatakan kalau dia pergi karena ada urusan bisnis ilegal, namun sepanjang bukti yang ditemukan di tempat kejadian, hanya ada dia yang sedang meregang nyawa, peralatan _hiking_ yang dilengkapi kipas dan minuman dingin agar dia tidak kepanasan di tengah jalan, dan juga lubang yang terpatri manis di dada dan mata kirinya. 

—dan kasus keempat... 

Shikamaru menggigit bibirnya keras, hingga darah keluar dari organ pencernaan pertamanya itu. 

—korban keempat adalah Yamanaka Ino. Kekasih dari Naara Shikamaru, tunangan yang akan dinikahinya tiga minggu kedepan. Gadis itu ditemukan tewas bersimbah darah dengan gaun pengantin—gaun indah dengan aksesori kipas putih untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya—yang sedang dicobanya, dan menutup mata dengan indah di ruang tamu rumahnya. Dan menderita luka yang sama dengan korban lainnya, mata cantik gadis itu juga telah hilang satu. 

Jika saja dia tidak dibunuh—mungkin saja minggu depan dia akan berdiri dengan anggun di altar, dan Shikamaru akan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambut hari bahagia mereka—untuk mengikrarkan sumpah sehidup semati. Kalau saja Shikamaru tidak meninggalkannya karena dia punya kasus untuk diselesaikan, kalau saja— 

Lagi, Shikamaru menggigit bibirnya. Masih untung dia tidak gila—meski, ya, dia sempat frustasi selama tiga hari. 

Korban kelima— 

—pukulan kedua untuk Shikamaru. 

Dialah Naruto Uzumaki, sahabat baiknya sejak kecil. Masih misterius—benda apa yang sebenarnya berada di tangannya sebelum dia mati. Apa benda itu adalah pesan kematian—ataukah... Pelaku sengaja mengambilnya untuk mengecohkan penyelidikan?

“... Merepotkan...” dia menggumam pelan, otaknya terus berjalan. 

Sebenarnya, Shikamaru sudah dapat menganalisis siapa sasaran yang cocok dijadikan sebagai pelaku. Meski motifnya masih samar, namun kegiatan seperti ini dapat disimpulkan Shikamaru sebagai satu hal—ini perbuatan satu orang yang didasari untuk organisasi. 

Hilangnya mata korban merupakan satu bukti—rasanya aneh jika hanya seseorang yang menginginkan hal ini—terutama, tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan kalau orang-orang yang kehilangan mata mereka adalah orang penting di perusahaan atau organisasi, dan mata mereka memang memiliki keunikan tersendiri.

Hanya saja—Shikamaru masih terlalu takut untuk menebak. Dia sebenarnya sudah tahu—sejak pelaporan kematian Naruto—dia sudah bisa merasakan siapa pelakunya. Tapi dia tidak berani menebak, karena bukti tidak ada—dan semua akan menertawakannya jika dia berkata ini adalah naluri. Terlebih, resikonya terlalu besar jika dia menebaknya—benar atau tidak tebakannya, keduanya akan mengakibatkan hal yang sama. 

Yaitu— 

—dia akan kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya— 

—lagi.

 

**_(—I... I have to do things on my own....)_ **

****

**oxoxoxo**

 

“... Mau ke mana?” 

Sasuke yang terduduk di ranjang setelah malam manis yang mereka lalui berdua tadi malam, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mengusap kepala Sakura penuh rasa sayang. 

“... Aku mau ke tempat Shikamaru.” 

Sakura mengernyit, aneh baginya jika Sasuke ingin pergi ke sana pada dini hari seperti ini. Memang,  Shikamaru ada di sana, dan Sakura juga mengerti mengapa dia mau ke sana—mungkin untuk mendiskusikan kasus—tapi tidakkah dia, setidaknya, mengajak Sakura ikut bersamanya? 

“Bolehkah—aku ikut?” Sakura menyambut tangan hangat sang kekasih yang kini berpindah mengelus pipinya. Dia duduk, menarik selimut untuk menutupi setengah tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos. “Aku juga mau melakukan penyelidikan.” 

“Maaf, tidak. Aku tidak mau membahayakanmu.” 

Bibir merah jambu itu mengerucut, namun Sasuke segera memberi kecupan karena gemas. Senyum terpampang di sana, dan elusan kembari diberikan sebagai bentuk afeksinya. 

“Nanti, aku akan ajak kau, ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan...” 

Sakura menyamankan diri dalam elusan kekasihnya. 

“... Baiklah.”

 

**_(—together, let’s go there... Later.)_ **

**oxoxoxo**

 

Ada satu kabut terselubung yang masih terasa aneh bagi Shikamaru, yang mungkin bisa dijadikan bukti baginya—namun kabut itu tidak tersingkap pada kasus terakhir. Seandainya dia tahu benda apa yang dipegang oleh Naruto, dia pasti bisa menyingkap kasus ini—meski dengan airmata di ujung matanya. 

Dan hanya satu bukti itu—bukti kuat. 

Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui apa yang dipegang reserse kepercayaannya itu? Dia yakin Naruto telah mengetahui siapa pelakunya sejak awal, karena itu dia menyanggupi ajakan si pelaku untuk bertemu—dan sayangnya, mereka terlambat meringkus si pelaku. 

—tapi  jika pelaku yang dimaksud adalah orang dalam benak Shikamaru, sudah pasti kalau orang tersebut dapat lolos dengan mudah—bahkan, tanpa perlu berlari sekalipun—dan mereka pasti tidak kepikiran untuk meringkusnya. 

 _Kriiing—!_  

Dering telepon membuyarkan lamunan Kepala Kepolisian itu, dan dengan sekali usapan pada mata (dia tidak tidur semalaman!) dia mengangkat telepon tersebut. 

“Halo, dengan Naara Shikamaru di si—oh, kau, Lee. Ada a—eh?” nada suara lelaki tersebut meninggi, sepertinya dia menemukan sesuatu yang—benar-benar penting. “Kalian menemukan benda yang hanyut dan terseret ombak ke tepi pantai di dekat TKP? Apa itu?”

 _“Ya—kami duga ini adalah benda yang dipegang Naruto sebelum dia meninggal—”_ suara di telepon sana sedikit tercekat. _“Kami sudah mencocokkannya dengan bekas pegangan, dan ya, ini cocok dengan itu. Tapi, kalau begini—berarti pelakunya adalah...”_ Rock Lee benar-benar tercekat sekarang, suaranya seakan habis diserap oleh benda yang sedang dipegangnya itu. 

Shikamaru menajamkan pendengarannya. 

“Katakan padaku, apa benda itu, sekarang.” 

_“Benda ini—adalah—”_

Dan gagang telepon jatuh dari tangan Shikamaru.

 

**_(—bingo.)_ **

****

**oxoxoxo**

 

 _Kriiing—!_  

Sakura yang baru selesai dari mandi dan mengenakan pakaian menghentikan kegiatan menggosok rambutnya saat mendengar dering telepon. Sedikit tergesa-gesa, dia mengangkat gagang merah dari telepon berlambang kipas Uchiha itu. 

“Halo, kediaman Uchiha di sini,” dia berbicara, sedikit tegang karena—mungkin saja itu adalah telepon yang mengabarkan tentang Sasuke. Tuhan, jangan sampai itu terjadi. 

 _“Halo, Sakura!”_ Shikamaru sedikit berteriak, dalam hatinya dia senang karena ketua tim forensik itu masih hidup. _“Sasuke ada di sana?”_  

“Tidak, dia baru saja keluar—dia akan ke tempatmu, kok,” Sakura sedikit lega. “Kenapa?”

 _“... Gawat...”_ Shikamaru mendesah. _“Dengar! Pasang rekaman di pembicaraan kita—untuk jaga-jaga, sebagai bukti—dan jangan tanyakan kenapa!”_ suara Shikamaru sedikit kacau—dan apakah ini hanya perasaan Sakura, atau memang akan ada hal yang gawat? 

“Ya, sudah kupasang! Ada apa?” 

 _“Dengar. Motif pembunuhan kali ini—buktinya, dan senjatanya... Aku sudah tahu semuanya._ _Kumohon... Jangan terkejut saat kau mendengarnya,”_ Shikamaru menghela napas—ini berat. Sangat berat. _“Petunjuk pertama—_ katana _. Coba lihat tempat di mana biasanya kau menemukan katana di rumah itu—dan jangan terkejut saat mendapati itu sudah hilang.”_  

Sakura memegang gagang telepon itu dengan kedua tangannya—dia tegang. 

 _“Yang kedua—perasaan ingin diakui. Dalam hal ini... Oleh organisasi... Karena itu, yang diincar, adalah mata...”_  

Lagi, pegangan itu semakin erat. 

 _“... Ketiga—kipas. Dan kau... Kau... Sudah bisa menebak ‘kan, Sakura?”_  

Dan ya, kini Sakura melemas. 

“... Pelakunya?” suara gadis itu tertahan, dia tidak ingin menduga, dia ingin mendengar langsung dari Shikamaru, siapa pelakunya. 

 _“Pelakunya—”_  

 _DOR!_  

 _“Argh!”_  

“Halo, halo?!” suara tembakan keras terdnegar sangat keras, dan gadis itu sangat, sangat khawatir. “Halo! Shikamaru, apa yang terjadi? Halo!” 

 _—tut._  

Lutut Sakura lemas, dan tidak sanggup menopang badannya. Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin. Tidak! Dia pasti bermimpi, mimpi buruk, di mana orang-orang yang dicintainya mati dan— 

Tiba-tiba, di saat dia berpikir seperti itu, sebuah tamparan mental mencambuknya, menyeretnya ke kenyataan. Tidak, airmata ini keluar, dan dia dapat merasakannya. Tidak, ini bukanlah mimpi. Tidak, tidak, dan tidak. 

... Tidak...

 

**_(—if this ain’t a nightmare, then, it must be a reality... How... How could you—?)_ **

 

Mengumpulkan tenaganya, dia bergegas berdiri. Lari. 

Setidaknya—dia masih bisa melakukan sesuatu.

 

**_(—if you’ve chosen to become a criminal... Then let me be one.)_ **

 

**oxoxoxo**

 

“Ugh...” 

Sebuah peluru menembus perut dan bahunya—dan Shikamaru hanya dapat menatap tajam di balik raut kesakitannya pada orang yang sedang menodongkan pistol ke dahinya. 

“Sejauh mana kau tahu?” 

Pertanyaan itu diajukan secara datar, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa rasa bersalah. Seakan-akan yang dihadapannya ini adalah ikan teri yang tidak pantas hidup, bukanlah atasan yang harus dia hormati, bukanlah temannya, dan bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya. 

Bibir yang mengeluarkan aliran darah itu menyeringai tipis—berniat mengejek si pelaku dengan intimidasi balik. 

“... Kalau... Aku bilang... Semuanya... Apa reaksimu?” dengan napas satu-satu, dia masih berusaha tenang, meski pistol itu semakin dijorokkan ke mukanya. Oleh sahabatnya sendiri, oleh Uchiha Sasuke. 

Ya, dialah pelaku sebenarnya—pelaku dari pembunuhan berantai yang mengerikan ini. 

“... Menarik,” pelatuk itu ditarik perlahan. “Aku ingin mengoreksi dan mendengarkan analisismu—sebagai oleh-oleh ke akhirat.” 

“Pakai pistol? Bukan pakai _katana_ warisan turun-temurun klan Uchiha yang ada di pinggangmu itu? ” Shikamaru tambah menyeringai. Dia mengejek—ya, benar-benar mengejek. Alasan yang konyol buat orang jenius sebagai Sasuke—alasan konyol yang digunakannya membunuh orang itu sangat— _laughable_. 

Oniks itu menyipit. 

“Berbicara mengejek lagi—dan kau tahu apa akibatnya terhadap tempurung kepalamu, Atasan.” 

“... Jadi aku tidak punya pilihan, eh? Merepotkan...” Shikamaru memejamkan matanya. 

Biarlah, toh ini akhir—baginya, dan bagi mereka. 

 “... Pertama... Senjata yang kau pakai untuk mengorek dada korbanmu,” dia menarik napasnya satu-satu.  “Aku... Mencari informasi... Soal bentuk dan panjang senjata yang khas itu—dan aku menemukan kalau itu... Adalah senjata yang diwariskan turun-temurun oleh Madara Uchiha kepada anggota klannya yang paling berbakat—ukh...” perutnya yang berlubang terasa sakit karena berbicara, dan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. 

Rasanya, arwahmu seperti dicabut secara paksa oleh malaikat maut yang meyeringai padamu, melihatmu tersiksa—dan tertawa karena itu. 

“Lalu?” 

“Kh—lalu...” Shikamaru menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Lalu... yang kedua—organisasimu... Dalam hal ini, Uchiha... Menginginkan sebuah pertukaran,” dia memegang rusuknya. “Dan cara itu—agar kalian bisa berkuasa di negara ini, lebih, dan lebih lagi—mengingat kalau grup Uchiha mengatur semua saham dan aset-aset negara. Dan kau—kau dan kakakmu sedang berebut—ah, lebih tepatnya... Kau tidak diakui, ‘kan?” 

Genggaman tangan Sasuke mengeras saat dilihatnya ejekan dari sudut bibir Shikamaru. 

“—karena itu, kau berusaha kerasa agar diakui, dan membuat sensasi yang seperti ini... Kau puas? Puas telah membunuh teman terdekatmu karena dia mengetahui identitasmu?” nada suara Shikamaru merendah—dia seakan menggeram. “Puaskah? Dan setelah ini—aku yakin kalau para orang tua di Uchiha menyuruhmu membunuh kekasihmu—Sakura.” 

“Jangan bicara... Lebih dari itu...” 

“... Kau tega membunuh Naruto, mengambil kipas lambang Uchiha yang digenggamnya erat-erat sehingga menimbulkan bekas dan membuangnya, namun aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa gugup sehingga kipas itu msaih dapat ditemukan oleh Lee... Apa kau puas dengan itu, menyanggupi perintah memuakkan dari keluargamu?” 

“... Kubilang, diam...” 

“Bahkan Sakura juga—dia sudah rela memilih kau dari Naruto—aku tidak menyangka, dia ternyata hanya mengejar seorang pengkhianat seperti kau, pengkhianat menyedihkan yang bahkan mengemis untuk minta diakui—” 

“KUBILANG, DIAM!” 

 _Dor!_  

“Ya, aku memang melakukan semuanya!” 

 _DOR!_  

“YA, AKU BAHKAN TEGA MENGKHIANATI SAHABATKU!” 

 _DOR! DOR!_  

“Tapi asal kau tahu—aku yang tenang ini—aku—aku tidak mengemis untuk diakui!” 

 _DOR! DOR! DOR!_  

Sasuke memandang jasad Shikamaru yang sudah tergeletak ditengah ruangan kerja yang berantakan, dengan darah dan lubang-lubang peluru di sekujur tubuhnya. Tetesan darah mengalir keluar dari mata, hidung, dan mulutnya, dan Sasuke hanya dapat terduduk lemas—efek setelah mengamuk dan menghabiskan selongsong peluru. Pistol di tangannya dibuang, dan dia menunduk ke bawah—menyesal. 

“... Tapi, kalau aku boleh jujur... Yang tidak sanggup kubunuh adalah... Yang terakhir—dan kau benar. Dia adalah...” 

 _Dor!_  

“... Sakura...”

 

**_(—and those beautiful onyx closed forever, along with a bullet that released by someone he loved very much...)_ **

**oxoxoxo**

**_Hey, you know what, Sasuke?_ **

**_We’re both criminals._**

****

**_You killed those people—included our best friends, and that makes you a criminal._ **

**_And I, what makes me become a criminal is..._ **

****

**_I killed you, and then..._ **

****

**_... I killed myself._ **

****

**oxoxoxo**

**_(—let them rest in peace, whether in hell or heaven, but I wish they end up together... as a couple.)_ **

****

**oxoxoxo**

**Fin**

**oxoxoxo**

 

Mau tahu tindakan bunuh diri yang tepat bagi author? Bikin fic ngebut! *dijepret* 

Tuh ‘kan, kok malah jadi angsty yang-oh-amat-sangat-abal-sekali gini, sih... T_T Tadinya mau bikin fluff sih—drabble-ish kayak yang biasa saya buat, cuma ini pelampiasan karena saya gak bisa ikut event Hanasu of Chocholato, ihiks. SAYA SEDIIIH DX *dijepret lagi* 

(—padahal, dia ini salah satu yang nyebarin event itu, ihiks.) 

*ditampar* 

Untungnya saya masih bisa ikut event yang ini u_u Ini event SSFD pertama yang saya ikutin xDD 

*lirik dokumen file* Itu fic yang jadi setengah gimana, ya... *pundung* 

Uh. Ratingnya... M bukan, ya? Saya bingung soalnya. Kalo ini masih bisa ditaruh di T, kasih pendapatnya, yaaa :D 

...dan ya, ini paaanjaaang, dan membosaaankan. Saya tau kok, gapapa, bilang aja terus terang u_u Saya juga ga bisa main diksi yang indah, jadi maaf kalo bosen u_u 

Jadi, akhirnya... 

... adakah yang mau memberi feed back? :D 

Your review is the best gift for me! xD 

Happy SasuSaku FanDay~

 


End file.
